Panties are a form of underwear to be worn by women and girls in the crotch area below the waist. During the period times, women and girls need to replace sanitary pad or sanitary napkin frequently and sometimes in awkward situations wherein their purses or carry-on bags are not immediately available. Therefore, there is a need for panties with built-in storage pockets for sanitary pad such that women and girls can replace sanitary pad conveniently during those awkward situations.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.